I Sold My Heart to Campbell
by ParkGrapes
Summary: What will you do if you're in great financial need and a certain blonde millionaire is up to buy you for two months in exchange of high amount of money?...completely AU...and this time there's a real NAOMILY marriage... .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is me telling you I'm sorry for not being able to upload the next chapter of my first fic. But I wanted to upload this first since I'm working on that said "next chapter".**

**This one is for fun actually, just came up to my head before and I wanted to try uploading it. Since I find this story fun to write. And now I made sure the two characters are to get married..LOL**

**Please try it, no expectations. Just for everyone to have something to read. Hope you'll have fun!**

**Disclaimer: SKINS not mine..I don't own anything than a cellphone and a netbook. :D**

****Chapter 1: The Millionaire

Sitting on a table in the middle of a fancy restaurant, are two women barely talking but both with intense presence. Everybody knows about their family's legacy - of Anthea Stonem and Gina Campbell, two of the most powerful and influential women in the world of business, having build up the Stonem and Campbell Inc. These two women merged their parents business to build up one of the largest company in the world managed by two women who had been known as warm, intelligent, down-to-earth business tycoon. Their daughters Elizabeth Stonem and Naomi Campbell are the opposite of their mothers' character. They are known to be keen, brute, and ice cold business women. Elizabeth being a silent person was known to be a keen woman who'd taken up the fashion, hotels and resorts business of her family. And Naomi Campbell has known for being an ice cold-hard- bitch woman who's taken up her family's banks and supermall business. Those businesses put up together becoming one of the largest in the country. Of course they don't mind about the reputation they have in the economy. Everybody knew them believed it is part of the business. They have friends and they believe all of those characters are part what made them a person.

"Remind me why we are in this restaurant masticating these protein filled sustaining object we call food, I should be in the office right now sorting out some shit documents to be able to help our parents manage the fucking business because some girl named Elizabeth wouldn't even help out given the fact that she is busy fucking with men and women all over the places!"

"Ouch! Miss Campbell you never fail to hurt my ego. I know you are one such boring lady but you need to relax sometimes. And being your best mate, I guess I have the responsibility to give you quality time as much as I don't want to." Effy countered.

"Drop the bullshits, Stonem. What is it my mom wants this time? I know this is all about mom. You never give me that thoughtful speech if it weren't that mom asks you again a favor regarding me!" Naomi is loosing her patience with the idea that her mother is to put her in compromise again. "When will you ever stop doing things for my mom?"

"Let me see...uhhmmm..never?" Effy smirked. "You know I am not just doing this for her…I'm doing this for you too. You never listen to Gina, Nai. And I'm the only person she trusts to put sense in your hard head. So I guess, the answer is never."

Naomi knew that Effy is right. Most of the time she is the only one that can make her do every little fucking thing Gina wanted because she can't put sense in her headstrong daughter. So she resulted on asking Effy's help especially when she knew that Naomi is absolutely not going to agree with it but it doesn't stop her from trying.

"Fine, what is it she wanted this time?" Naomi asked irritatingly. "This one better be good. Because I tell you..."

"Gina wants you to get married Naomi." Effy cut in before she ever finishes her sentence.

"WHAT?" Naomi shouted which caused people to look at their table. She clears her throat and continuous in a very low angry voice. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about marriage." Effy said matter-of- factly. As if she didn't hear what she said the first time.

"I know you're talking about marriage, I fucking heard you. What I mean is what the fuck came into my mother's head this time that she wanted me to get fucking married?" Her head is swirling in total anger she can't believe this is happening. She's too young to get married…okay 25 years of age is not exactly that young but she has so many things going on in her life that marriage is the last thing she wanted to do. And for fuck sake she doesn't even have a boyfriend!

"Naomi, Stonem and Campbell Inc. will be ours. In the condition that you are to get married." Effy said casually as if she didn't cause a bomb to explode in their table.

"Wha..what is that bullshit! I don't need to get married just to be able to continue the stupid fucking family business. I can even live without it! And how come I am to get married while you don't? That's some crazy bullshit! I refuse!" The ridiculous condition is making her so fucking furious she wanted to kill her mom right fucking now. From simple little things up to marriage, clearly Gina has gone a whole new level to piss her off. "It's not even rationally justifiable that to be able to get that company I have to get married while you on the other hand don't even have to agree on anything!"

"Well, the fact that I agree on making you do the wedding condition is too much to bear. Besides Nai, you love your mother. And you've wanted to continue the family's legacy since we were kids." Effy trying to put sense on her but can't even get it. Sure Effy doesn't have to agree on anything because she doesn't even want the business and the only thing Anthea wants is to make her take over it. And the fact that she's taking over is absolutely enough, but she can't understand why her mom has to make her do all bullshits just because of the fucking business.

"I am my mother's only daughter. No matter what happen I'd be able to acquire the business. Whether I agree or not to her stupid ideas. What makes her think that I'd do what she says this time just because I want to have the company?" Naomi smiles triumphantly. She's already willing to end the subject when Effy took a document on her suitcase, and drop it on her side of table.

"What the fuck is this?" she asked opening the folder and reading through it. Her mind cannot believe what she is reading. "That old woman, I'm going to fucking hunt her down!"

"Oh no you won't, not until you are her daughter again." Effy smirked. _She's fucking enjoying this bullshits_ Naomi thought furiously. "She signed that document Nai. I see she really has to go through the shits just to make you do it." She can't help it she's giggling away at the thought of the blonde getting married. Effy doesn't believe it at first but after Gina explained to her why she wanted Naomi to get married. She saw the sense in the plan and so agreed to convince her best mate. Naomi will be reluctant at first and go through killer fits just to stop her mother's plan but knowing Naomi there is nothing in this world she will never do for her mother. It will never be because of the company. That's Naomi for you, everybody who doesn't know her thinks she's the coldest person walking on earth but the truth is she will do everything for the persons she's care about. And Effy for one has witnessed and experienced her bestfriend's love. Naomi might hate her for agreeing with her mother but she knows she is doing the right thing. The blonde needs someone to care for her. And she believes she will meet someone who has a good soul that will care for her. She just needs to accomplish this first step first.

"No Eff, I am not to get married. I don't even have a fucking boyfriend for fuck sake! And why is my mother so excited about that plan that she is willing to disown me if I won't agree. Why can't she understand? I…DON'T…NEED…ANY-FUCKING-ONE!"

"Believe me Naomi Campbell. YOU…DO" Effy is smiling at her with that heartwarming smile she never use to anyone but to the people she care for.

"What will I do Eff. I don't want to get married. I can't get married you know that. I've got dreams and future plans. Getting married will stop me from doing all of that. Why do you have to agree with her? Do you even care about me?" She wanted to win her Effy's side.

"I know. But you should do this first. For your mom, anyway it is not that that marriage will stop you from doing what you want. Give your mother a chance. Maybe she just wanted you to do this because she can see sense in it. And if it doesn't work out, get a divorce. It is not even stated in the document you can't end the marriage if you want." She now see that the blonde agreeing with her. It feels so good when you are winning a deal. That's the only thing she enjoys about the business. Making a deal, manipulating it and winning it in the end.

"You mean I'd get married then divorce it after?" Naomi now likes the idea.

"Yes! Then you and your mom will be sorted. You do it because she wanted to. You followed her will, you get the business." _Effy wins!_

"Fine I'll do it. But I don't have anyone to marry for fuck sake!" Naomi is growing anxious. It is not easy dating now and then after a while marrying them. The mere thoughts of being with someone engross her purely. And it takes so many time that she can't even be bother going through the relationship stuff. That is why in her age she's been in only two relationships ever. Relationships she ended abruptly with simple reasons such as – he snores, or he wears the same shirt after taking a bath.

"That is why I am here. I can help you with" Effy winks and the deal is over. _Got yah, Campbell_ she thought smirking at her best mate.

They sit on a large table on one of the bar managed by Effy's brother Tony. It's two in the afternoon and thinking about it makes her laugh at the idea when she heard it from Effy. Tony has posted this ad on every bar he owns in the whole place. And she laughed her ass off at the thought it will even be a success. Because really posting something like _"Marry a millionaire for two months and earn your money in a heartbeat"_ is totally fucking ridiculous.

But now that they are here sitting here in the table for two hours straight interviewing men and women about the "job" she is growing tired and weary. She is one step closer to stopping the fucking ridiculous plan when suddenly Tony entered the room and announced that they only have one "applicant" left and they are finished. She was hoping to God it will be over soon.

"Believe me Naomi darling. This last one is a total mint. You'll gonna want to tie her in your bed for the rest of your life. Talking about save the best "applicant" for last" Tony smirks while doing the quote-unqoute fingers in the applicant part.

"Bring her in Tone" Effy said equally smirking as if they have a secret conversation going on.

"She's a fucking woman again for Christ-sake! Why is Tony doesn't even specify what kind of applicant we are looking for?" Naomi looks at Effy with pure boredom. She can't stand sitting in the table any longer. And then she heard the door clicked open Effy looking over with glint in her eyes and smirk at her lips.

Naomi turned around to look at the person she heard a husky voice.

"Hi, I'm Emily Fitch. I am here for a job."

It was fucking sexy; she never thought husky voice is sexy before. And then there she is - red head, cute button nose, big brown eyes, adorable little height. _Whoah! Fuck!_ Naomi thought _She's hot_.

"So… What do you understand about the job you are applying for?" Effy asked first and she was woken up on a haze she was into after looking at the girl who entered the room. She feels nervous and she doesn't even know why. This girl charged up the room just by walking into it and she can't understand why Effy is not even bothered by it.

"Well, my friend said that you were looking for a person who is up for a job of being a millionaire's wife for two months in exchange of a big amount of money. I am actually in need of money so I thought why not give it a shot" The girl Emily said smiling at them, clearly confident that she will get the fucking job.

"Well..Emily" Naomi clearing her throat after feeling like it has been dried by temperature inside the room. "I'd say you are a very attractive woman. I am sorry to tell you but, we are looking for a guy."

"Oh…I thought…well, I thought you were looking for a woman. I didn't realize…" Naomi's heart dropped seeing the sadness in the girl's eyes even though she tried to hide it.

"Well…what do you need the money for, Emily?" She asked after a beat because she feels that there is a deep reason why this girl is willing to marry whoever the fuck post the advertisement. She doesn't seem like any of the past applicant. She doesn't look like a tosser or a wanker who wants to marry "the millionaire" just because of the overflowing money behind it. She knew there is a deeper reason to it.

"Well I don't think it matters at all knowing you don't need a girl to fill up the position. And I'd rather keep it to myself thank you very much" Emily said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Alright then, seeing that it is too personal to reveal the situation why don't we hire her Ms. Campbell ?" Effy said with a mix of mystery hidden in her infamous smirk.

"W-Wha-What?" Naomi lost for words with what her best mate is saying. She whispered in the brunette next to her making sure Emily won't be hearing it. "You're being fucking crazy. She's a woman, why would I marry a woman?"

Effy ignored her and said looking straight to the girl in front of them. "So Miss Fitch. We will be researching your backgrounds in days if you must not understand the conditions of the job you are applying for. Because your "soon to be boss" is very specific with the conditions. And after you pass the background check, you'll get an interview with the boss herself which in relationship per se is what they call a date. Then she gets to meet your family and vice versa. And then the marriage is to be held in two weeks from now. If you are cool with that" Effy said without a beat she doesn't even have time to counter.

"Does that mean I get the job?" Emily asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Sort of like that. But we have to do some research first before you'll get to have the job" Answered her brunette friend. "You can go now"

"Thank you!" Emily smiled bashfully and Naomi thought she was beautiful. After the redhead closed the door she faced her friend with disbelief in her eyes.

"You are such a fucking tosser, you know that!" she said barely hiding the anger in her voice.

"What makes you think she is not perfect for the job?" Effy smirked at her.

"She's a fucking woman for a start. And we didn't fucking know her, she wouldn't even say the reason why she needed the job!" She said trying to make sense with her words. Of course, they don't know her, all the people who entered the room for the past two hours are all strangers. But not telling the reason why you wanted the job is just stupid. Everybody has a fucking reason!

"Naomi, what makes you think you are straight as an arrow? You've been into two relationships your entire life. And you ended them with stupid fucking reasons which don't even make sense. And with the reason she's not telling, it means it so personal that she doesn't want to talk about not unless she is facing the person she's going to work for. Maybe, you should have told her you are the boss. Maybe she would have told us!" Effy is getting annoyed by her whinny friend. She always makes some strange reasons not to hire every person that entered the room. And doing so is making the brunette so tired she's loosing her patience. She knew the redhead is perfect for the job. And observing the blonde while interviewing the girl screams the same perfection without realizing it herself. Naomi is so dense sometimes no matter how intelligent she is.

"Fine, But I tell you this won't work out." Naomi said childishly. She doesn't want to back down.

"It is only for the show. You just tell your mom you decided you are gay. The girl is attractive everyone will turn gay on her. And anyways, it is not that you going to sleep with her aren't you?" Naomi blushed furiously with that. She finds the redhead really attractive and stupid fucking cheeks can't even deny that.

Oh well then…let's just get over it!

…..

**Thank you for reading! take care all :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**And this is me thanking you for reading, reviewing, following, and favorite-ing...**

**Keep on rocking!. :D**

**Disclaimer: SKINS not mine...or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Applicant

Emily is breathing slowly; she can't believe she has gone to a total new level of desperation just to sort out her family's money problem. Her parents have been clear with telling her and her twin Katie that the financial problem is not theirs to sort out. But they will never back down. They both know that being their daughters it is their responsibilities as well. She's been doing a lot of things to get so much money as she can get but being a pre-school teacher is not enough to be able to gather much money. And Katie being a wedding coordinator is not much as well. So when her best mate JJ told her that Cook has found this advertisement on one of the bar he is hanging out in she tried it. She laughed it off at first, because it is ridiculous. She thought that one of the drunk wanker just made a pissed and post some stupid ad there to make fun of the people. But after Cook told her he confirmed it to the manager himself, she decided she has to give it a try.

So with JJ in tow, they visited the club and see it for themselves. And there she saw that people are piled up in front of the entrance. And she thought that clearly the ad is true seeing that people wanted the said job as well. She feared that she might get fucked up in this situation. Because she doesn't even know what she is going through? What if the millionaire is psychotic killer? What if he's a total wanker? A bastard? What if he's a drug lord and she will be an instrument to his evil schemes? What if it won't be for only two months and she will be locked up to a marriage and not see her family again? What if he is hideous and she won't be able to stand his persona? It is very unlikely that a millionaire will have to commercialize his search for a wife not unless he looks ugly and can't win a woman's heart with the traditional way of courting. Oh God! Her mind is working in overdrive. She won't be able to stand on that room.

"You really want to do this Emily?" JJ asked her after they parked in front of the bar. They've been sitting inside the car for fifteen minutes just observing the people come and go. She doesn't understand why both women and men are going in and out of the place. "You know this might not be a good idea. You sure you can stand being married to a man? I mean you are into women and base on how I am reading it in the internet. Gay women cannot stand sex with straight men, well it is not that I'm saying that you are to have sex with the man but given the fact that you are married and men are sexual animals who can't stand in a room without being able to touch an attractive woman like you is like being in a hot water…"

"JJ locked on." Emily smiled at her best friend's bubbling. "First, thank you for saying I am attractive…"

JJ blushed furiously with this and looked down, "Well you are Emily…"

Emily laughs and touched his hand. "It's ok Jay. It's just for two months. I need to do this for my family. And just so you know, I do can stand being with a man sometimes as long as he's a nice guy like you. Don't worry about me I can take care of myself…let's get inside and get this over with, shall we?"

"Okay then, I'll be at your back!" JJ smiled get out of the car to open the door for him.

* * *

After talking to a guy named Tony Stonem, the manager, who is hitting on her the whole conversation. She felt like running away after learning that the millionaire who is hiring the applicant is his close friend. She thought if his friends are like that Tony guy then maybe the man is a wanker himself. She felt like maybe this isn't a good idea. What if all her bad thoughts is true about the man. What if she is bound to get fucked up.

She entered the room in fright. She doesn't have the time to get away because the moment she decided to tell JJ she wanted to leave Tony came back and told her to enter the room. She is now so fucking nervous she felt like having a heart attack. When she click open the door she saw two women having a deep conversation. One is looking at her with smirk in her face and an air of mystery she easily felt like being observed at. The other with a blonde hair who is facing the smirking brunette and before she even turned to face her she opened her mouth and say…

"Hi, I'm Emily Fitch. I am here for a job." Her voice is huskier than usual out of pure nervousness and consciousness under the brunette's gaze. Then she chanced a look at the blonde beside her who is now looking directly at her with unreadable expression on her face. _Fuck me!_ She thought _She is gorgeous_ with blue eyes she never seen before, pretty fucking face and an air of mystery that is not like the other woman beside her, this one is something different, it draws her in and she can't help it so she looked instead at the smirking brunette.

"So… What do you understand about the job you are applying for?" The brunette asked her first and she composed herself trying to not squirm in her gaze.

"Well, my friend said that you were looking for a person who is up for a job of being a millionaire's wife for two months in exchange of a big amount of money. I am actually in need of money so I thought why not give it a shot" She said with all the confidence she could muster.

"Well..Emily" _Oh God the way she said my name_, Emily thought out loud. She can't understand what makes this woman have that effect on her.

"I'd say you are a very attractive woman. I am sorry to tell you but, we are looking for a guy." Her heart deflates with what the blonde said. No one told her that the millionaire is a woman.

"Oh…I thought…well, I thought you were looking for a woman. I didn't realize…" She can barely hide the disappointment in her voice. This is her only chance and now it was gone just because she is a woman. Why is it sometimes the world is unfair with the genders.

"Well…what do you need the money for, Emily?" The blonde asked her with something unreadable in her eyes again. She can't understand but it boils her insides because this woman is trying to gaze in her she feels naked. She became mad in an instant and answer her with "Well I don't think it matters at all knowing you don't need a girl to fill up the position. And I'd rather keep it to myself thank you very much" She regret it quickly after seeing that it shocked the blonde and she looked sad because of her answer.

After that everything was a blur. She can't understand why it affects her that this blonde woman is being unreadable and then sad so suddenly because if her little outburst.

"…And then the marriage is to be held in two weeks from now. If you are cool with that" Emily heard the brunette said the last part and she can't believe if she's hearing about the marriage part.

"Does that mean I get the job?" She said trying to clarify what is being said. She curse herself for not listening properly and zoning out just because of the blonde.

"Sort of like that. But we have to do some research first before you'll get to have the job" And then there's the confirmation. "You can go now"

Emily left the room with mix emotions. What the fuck just happened they said they wanted a man. And now she's being considered? "What the fuck!" She muttered to herself.

"How was it Emily? Judging by what you said that might not go well." JJ said after seeing her going to the table he is sitting on. It has been a while and he is getting anxious about what is going on to his friend and now that she's standing in front of him, he can breathe properly at last.

"Well I don't know JJ. The millionaire is a woman and they are looking for a man. But I can't understand why they are considering me for the job." Emily said in confusion.

"Well maybe the woman is confused, a bisexual perhaps. Or they just thought you are perfect for the job so they never mind that you are a woman or man. You know that when it comes to a job gender is not an issue. Let's just be thankful because you got the job. Your problem is about to be solved" JJ said happily.

And for the first time that day she smiled at the prospect of being married to a millionaire woman she hasn't meet yet because now she can solve her family's financial problem.

* * *

**I'm sorry for how I present my story...Format-wise**

**I don't know, should I like put effort on it? or the mere fact that I posted it is enough?**

**LOL..Thanks again. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the support..I'm sorry it took me a while. This one is just to show what happen with the interview - date Naomily had. Enjoy everyone. I'm hoping I'd be able to upload the next chapter earlier. (because I am neglecting my other pic..hehe)**

**Disclaimer: We already know it... :p**

* * *

****Chapter 3: The Interview

"How about I fix your marriage for you?" Emily sighed for the n'th time that day. She can't understand why Katie is being so ecstatic about the prospect of her getting married with a total stranger. She's been sitting inside the cafe with her sister for an hour now and she's growing irritated that her sister is acting like the big news of her marriage two weeks from now is such an exciting matter to her family.

Yes, Katie is the only one who knew the real reason about the arrangement and she is wondering if maybe the prospect of her getting married with a millionaire is what excites her twin more and not even being anxious of the fact that she is marrying a total fucking stranger. Two days after her interview with the two women at the bar she received a call from a person named Pandora Moon that she actually had the "job". Still, it makes her laugh inside at the ridiculousness of the "job"! And she can't help but want to laugh ten times more at the ridiculous fact that she really is taking up the "job".

"Kay, why is it like you are more excited about the wedding than me? It's as if you are not aware that I am marrying a stranger and the arrangement behind it?" She said to her twin in a beat to be able to stop her from bubbling about wedding plans.

"Fucksake Em, of course I'm worried. But let's face it. You are marrying a millionaire!..might as well prove her we have a decent family so I'm offering you the chance of having me fixing the marriage for you so she wouldn't feel that we're not even putting efforts on welcoming her to the family" Katie said as if telling her the most sober truth regarding the future "tying-the-knot" issue.

"What the fuck are you talking about?. That woman is a millionaire, she'd be able to spend as much money for that ridiculous wedding so there is no need to lend a helping hand!" she is getting irritated by the minute. Her twin is not even helping her sooth down her nerves. She is really fucking nervous of meeting her "future boss" three hours from now for a "date".

"Listen Emily. You are just marrying her for two months. It is not as if you are to be with her the rest of your life. And you said she's a business woman? So that would mean she is always busy with trips and all. You won't even be seeing her often because of that and before you know it, two months is over...so no need to twist your knickers about it. It is not as if you guys will be a proper domestic partner and all that. She have her wife by paper, you have the money - win win. Let's just make it more fun by playing on with it" She realized her sister is right. There is no need to fret so much about it. Because two months is just a while and she is doing this for her family.

. . . . .  
2 and a HALF HOURS AFTER...

"Thanks Kay, for fixing my dress..." she smiled heart-warmingly to her twin sister who stayed at her flat just so she can help her dress up for the "date".

"No problem Lezzer...wow come to think of it. You're on a date with an equally gay millionaire. If its a different situation I would say you're a one lucky dyke!" and with that her sister laughed out loud with her own stupid joke. "So remember my advise with you. If this date became a mess you contact me. I'm with Cook and JJ just few blocks from that place of your meeting and you give me a call if you need saving ok?"

"Yes, Katie. You've reminded me millions of times already" She sighed.

"I'm just worried about you. I just can't fathom how much you wanted to help mom and dad with that fucked up finances and you're willing to sell your soul to the devil" and with that they both burst out with laughter. Certain horn of car alert her of the fact that her service is here to bring her to where she will meet her fiance'.

"I'll walk you out," the twins walked out the door meeting a black man with warm smile standing next to a limousine.

"Fuck me Emily..." Katie burst out seeing the vehicle that will take her.

"Good evening, Miss Fitch. I'm Thomas so glad to meet you. I am taking you to your date tonight." the man said wearing the same smile as they approached the vehicle.

"Hi Thomas, this is Katie my twin." Katie nod at the man then kissed her goodbye. She rode the car and waved at her sister one last time as they drove out through the night.

"You looking lovely tonight Miss. No need to feel nervous. Naomi is a fine lady" Thomas smiled at her through the mirror and she wondered if he ever frown?

"Thank you Thomas, just a little anxious about the date actually."

"Naomi told me about the arrangement. I think you are perfect for the job. Just don't hurt her yeah?"

"Oh, you must really be close friends for her to say that." she wondered why he would ever warn her of hurting that woman Naomi.

"Yes, I am her assistant by the way. We are here already, Miss. Naomi is inside waiting for you. You just have to enter and then the waiter will take you to her"..

"Thanks Thomas. And please call me Emily"...she smiled geniunely and walked through the big entrance of the hotel restaurant. A certain man in a uniform approach her with a big smile she assume must be the waiter to assist her.

"Ah..Miss Fitch I assume. Lovely evening! I am Peter and I'm here to take you to your dinner date." the man shook her hand and lead her in the middle of the room. She looked all around the place and come up with the impression that the place is really posh. She is not used to this kind of place. She has never been into one and now she is nervous more than ever. When they came to a stop she looked at the man who made an introduction to the woman whose reading something on her cellphone.

"Miss Campbell, Miss Fitch has already arrived." the woman with blonde hair looked up and that's when she realized that her fiance' slashed future boss is the woman at the bar who interviewed her. Shock is an understatement, she couldn't understand why all of a sudden she is excited about the arrangement. She smiled warmly to the woman, who smiled wider in return. She can't help but observe that the frown on her face has been replaced with a real smile after looking at her.

"Sit down Miss Fitch. Thanks Peter." she said to the man who nodded and said something about serving their food soon.

"I hope it is okay that I already ordered the food for you. They have stuff here that are really delicious and I would want you to try them." Naomi said not even bothering looking at her and seems to be busy with the phone in hand.

"It's alright I would gladly want to try them" the blonde looked up at her from the phone and smiled again. "Well good! because I tell you they are champ!" the nervous feeling inside her chest was easily replace with little butterflies at seeing those smiles from the blonde. She is now feeling relax around her. They talked more and the blonde genuinely wants to know things about her. She even lay out more details about the arrangement. And told her do's and dont's, the boundaries, her responsibilities, more like a proper job actually. And she can't help but doubt if she really can do the job. Naomi really knows what she is talking about and she is clear with what she wants as part of the bargain.

"So...I guess we are clear about the arrangement?...do you have anything you want to clear out?" she carefully move her head as a no. She can't help but feel shy suddenly under the intense gaze of her fiance. And its pretty fucking weird calling her "her fiance".

"I was thinking since two weeks from now is the wedding I should be meeting your family..." the blonde said after a while.

"Yes, my family is actually expecting you..."

"Emily...do they know about the arrangement?" the blonde asked and she smile inside for calling her by first name. And then became nervous again of telling her in fear she might get mad knowing that she told her twin about it.

"Actually...I wanted to tell you. My twin sister, Katie, we never hide anything from each other. But you don't have to worry, she's the only one in the family who knew. And I know she won't tell..." she said to the blonde who nodded in return.

"We'll it's ok actually. I don't really care who knew about it. I just don't want my mom knowing that we really are not in a relationship. It's just too complicated right now..."

"I understand Naomi...and it is not as if I won't be benefiting out if this arrangement. I thank you by the way, for picking me for the job." She smiled to the blonde, making sure to carry out the massage that she is happy being the one to fill it in.

The blonde clears her throat then added..."Well I am glad you are the one Effy choose for the job...you know that irritating woman with me on the bar. That's Effy, my best friend." she added.

"Yes, I remember her..." she smiled remembering the mysterious brunnette. "So I was wondering when you would want to do the visiting? You know, my family is kind of different. I must warn you that my parents are a little bit annoying and my little brother is a perverted teenager. So you won't be shock to meet my dysfunctional of a family and I'm telling you firsthand..."

The blonde laughed at this. "It's okay Emily. I know how it feels like having annoying parents. Well, my mother is an annoying cow. And my father...well, he's not here actually..." Emily saw Naomi's face changed at the mention of her father but she doesn't ask, she knew there is more to that change and she has no right to ask anything personal about the woman.

After a few drinks of wine they decided to call it a night. The blonde thanked her for taking up the dinner with her and offer her a lift. She really intended to decline but knowing that it is quite late, she thankfully accepted the offer. After some time they are now in front of her door. Naomi walking her to it after telling Thomas to wait behind.

"I hope you had a good night..." the blonde said after a while.

"I had actually. Thank you. The food is really great." she said not knowing what to do next.

"I already had your number. And I will be contacting you tommorrow about the visiting plans. I'm just kind of busy within the day with some stuff in the office but I will be calling you in the afternoon about the dinner...if it's okay? I hope its not that short of a notice for your family..."

"No it's ok,.." she cut in. "Like I said earlier, my family is expecting you. So I guess it will be nice if you make it to dinner tommorrow. We actually have that Fitch family dinner every second friday of the month, so yeah, it'll be nice..." she said blushing for sounding too eager about seeing her tommorrow.

"Oh well okay...see you tomorrow then...good night Emily..." the blonde wave and make a move to walk to the car.

"Good night, Naomi..." she said and get inside the door. She closed it quickly and released a deep breath she never realized she was holding the whole time. "Fuck! this is weird." she muttered to herself.

She made her way to the kitchen to drink lots of water. She can't believe what exactly is going on. Naomi is really beautiful and she can't help but get lost in her beautiful blue eyes. She wonders if the woman is gay, but there is no other indication of the night suggesting she is. And she is afraid the blonde would learn eventually that she in fact is gay. It is not that it matters to her, she's comfortable about her sexuality but she can't understand why it matters to her what would Naomi think.

She brushed her teeth and clean her face off of the make up, she changed her clothes to a tank top and girl boxers. Her mind is blank the whole time trying to fathom the situation she is getting into. She lay down and snuggled her pillow trying to put herself to sleep. This is one fuck up situation she thought to herself, thinking about the certain blonde hair blue-eyed woman until she fell asleep...

THE NEXT DAY...

A knock on the door carried Naomi's thoughts away from the document she's been busying herself with. It's been a long day and she's three hour away from the visiting plans she have with the Fitches, Emily's family. She doesn't know what to feel actually, it's been a while since she cared what people would think about her and the idea of making an introductions to the family of the person she is getting married with is pretty fucking crazy.

Please don't ask her. She doesn't know the answer. She woke up this morning and asked herself the same many questions as well...Why am I doing this? Who am I fooling? Am I really making a sobber decisions? Am I getting crazy?...And the answer she can't fucking figure out at all. She can't believe why she is following Effy's advice. And speaking of the fucking devil, she is the one who knocked and now entering her office.

"Getting anxious about meeting the parents?..." her friend snorted with her own remark. Sitting at the sofa located at the far end of the room.

"Shut up, Eff...I still can't believe I am taking up your advise." she said voicing out her own train of thoughts.

"Oh shut up yourself. You will be thanking me in moments time. You know, me being an all knowing goddess..." and with that she is now laughing away. "If I didn't know much I would believe you and the redhead are properly together, with your nervous face and all."

"Sod off. I am not nervous!" she said defensively. "Just wondering a little bit. I already called Emily and I am meeting her at her flat before going together at the Fitches. You know, she and her family have this what she call Fitch family dinner every second friday of the month...I mean how fucking weird is that?"

"Sweet...family oriented. Perfect wife I'd say" she wanted to slap that smirk away.

"Stop making a piss, Eff...this is your idea after all...might as well give me some support, yeah?"

"O'ryt then. Let's buy them some cake..." the brunnette made to stand up from her sofa.

"You mean now...?" she asked, she hasn't finished the documents on her table yet.

"No...I mean after you signed all the papers on that stupid table...Of course now, you cow." Effy not even looking back to give her some time. She picked up her stuff and made her way out the door.

* * *

Emily is preparing herself before the dinner. She had already called Katie telling her that she is bringing Naomi with her and to inform their parents about it. Her mom and dad fired her with a thousands of questions as to why all of a sudden she is getting married with a woman they've never seen before. Of course she couldn't find answer to that so she settled with the reason that Naomi is a businesswoman and she's been really busy with business trips and all. She can't believe she could get away with that reason but when her parents shut it out, she believed that has been enough.

As for marrying a woman, it doesn't really matter with her family. They've known she's gay since teenager and have been supportive about it. So there's no fuss about it than the fact that the wedding is so sudden that they don't even have time to prepare themselves. And with their financial standing right now they are afraid they won't be able to give their younger daughter the best wedding she deserved.

A while later, she and Naomi is making their way to her family's house. Naomi's been really silent the whole ride. She looked at her a few times and asked if she's alright. She made some form of mumbling reply of -yes, she's fine- but the truth is she is not. She is far from believing that this dinner would even be a success. She fear that her family would learn that she is marrying someone she doesn't even know. And she knows that her dad would get totally mad about it. He has that certain protectiveness on him and he would not like it if he is handing her child with a total stranger.

"I bought a cake for your family and wine for your dad. I hope it will be okay?" Naomi said breaking the deafening silence inside the car.

"Thank you!. You really don't have to..." she said shyly.

"Emily, I hope you wouldn't do that..." Naomi said quietly.

"Do what?" Emily inquired confused.

"Please don't act uncomfortable towards me. You know we will be together for two months. Might as well be friends...to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. I really do wanna be your friend." Naomi looked at her sideways, maintaining the face on the road.

"I'm sorry...I do want to be your friend as well..." she said with genuine smile.

"Good...so we are settled then...I'm kind of pissing myself of meeting your parents you know. Just not used to this meeting the parents thing." the blonde said with a laugh. And she wondered how many guys or girls she has been with.

"It's okay. My family's kind of used to meeting different people in our dinner. It's like becaming a natural thing actually, you will find that its not so bad after a while." she answered her with a warm smile.

Naomi's face frowned with that and made Emily wonder what suddenly changed her mood...the faster the frown had formed, it is easily replace with a short smile. Making everything feel weird again...

* * *

**Thanks for reading... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh well, Hi there...thought I would upload this one. I am so late with the update. I tried looking for a beta reader but what can I say. The hunt was a failure. And so any mistakes here are all mine again. Please forgive me? For we all know English is not my first language...**

**If an****yone can refer to me any beta reader, it will be perfect and very much appreciated. But for now, please do bear with me and my poor grammar and spelling as well... all in all, I still want to thank everyone whose been keeping up with this story...Love you all. :D**

**Disclaimer: SKINS not mine..or anyone from it..enjoy!**

. . . . .

Chapter 4: Meet the Parents1

I admit Fitch Family dinner had been very much eventful. Saying that Emily's family is very loud is an understatement. I was sitting the whole evening trying to eat mama Fitch's cooking and I would really attest to the fact that my mom (whom I considered the worst cook ever existed) is actually the better one compared to her. Well, it is not that I am under estimating my fiance's family. It just that, James their brother is really a total perv. He kept his eyes fixed on my tits the whole time, made me wonder if he kept staring at them waiting to have its own life. Katie, her twin is really loud and talkative. She kept the whole conversation going from one topic to the other, and made me glad Emily is the better twin. Fuck it, she is the hotter twin as well...oh, what the fuck made you say that, Campbell?...

The parents are nice. Papa Fitch kept asking me about my job, which is understandably rational, since I am to be his daughters better half, and so I have to give him the security that I can take care of her daughter. And Mama Fitch bantered a little, smiled warmly with my comment that her broccoli soup is actually tasty (yes, I am lying...white lie I may add) they have come to know that I am a Campbell. Which pretty much suprised me because Jenna seems to be really knowledgeable about my mom and Anthea's existence. She gushed about how much she adores the two of them and looked up to their accomplishments in the world of business. Making it sound like they are some celebrity and I can't help but laughed internally, if only she knew how iritating the persona of the duo. She even asked why Emily never told her that, to which the redhead seemed so suprised herself and I have to saved her with Emily and I not really caring about each other's financial status and being together is enough. That caused Katie to snort and hide with small coughed. Emily glared at her with that and I kept my cool.

For me all and all - Emily has a nice family. Somehow I felt envious because I never got the chance to be in a complete family. One thing that keeps on running on my mind though is what Rob Fitch asked me in the middle of the wine consummation we are in.

"I know this might feel weird to you, Naomi. But I got to tell you. Emily is my favorite child...and I won't take it lightly knowing someone is hurting her." I was blinking rapidly to that. So the daddy is giving word to her daughter's fiance'. And I can't help but think that he actually is a nice person to care about Emily...and what he said caught me more off guard.

"I like you, Naomi and I don't want to have a bad friendship with you at the end of it all just 'cause my daughter was hurt by you...So please, I am asking you nicely...don't hurt my Emily..." Rob's face became sad and I came out pretty much a looser with...

"Never will I let myself deliberately hurt your daughter Mr. Fitch. I respect her so much more than what you think..." I smiled truthfully to him coz deep inside I knew I meant everything I said. And that moment when I looked at Emily whose playing with her two siblings, when her eyes caught mine, I knew I would never want to hurt her. The night had ended with me saying goodbyes to her family. I had to leave alone because Emily choose to stay with them, apparently that is how the set up is on every family dinner. They've got to stay the night together in the house. She walked me out of the door and say in her ever husky voice:

"I'm sorry you have to put up with mom's cooking...and I'm sorry I didn't even warned you about it..." she smiled tentatively to that and made my face grin like a fucking lunatic.

"No worries, Ems. I enjoyed myself with your family. They are actually nice." I said looking at her face. Her oh so pretty face. I just wish she cooks better than that..."Well, thank you for having dinner with us. And for the cake you brought...it helped digesting everything..." she said laughing lightly with her own joke.

"Glad I could help..." I said matching her light laughter with my own. "Well, i guess I should get going...It's getting late..." I said upon reaching the front door. I gently opened the knob and turn around one last time to her. Her face came near to mine by my sudden turn. She blushed, her face matching her hair and looked down suddenly finding her feet interesting. I internally thank her for that, because with her looking down she wouldn't notice that I am blushing furiously as well...

"So...goodnight then." I cleared my throat to take her eyes away from her feet. She looked up and smile "Goodnight as well, Naoms...please take care." I stared at her a few more minutes. My head is battling with my feet. I can't seem to walk away. I take her brown eyes with my blue pools then I leaned in and capture her left cheek with my lips. Barely staying there.

"Oh.." she muttered after a beat. "Sweet dreams...I guess.." I chuckled at that and made my way to the car. I catches a glimpse of her one last time and get in my car. Big smile plastered on my lips as I drove off into the night. When I noticed I've been smiling like mad I cleared my throat and concentrate on the road...

* * *

Naomi stirred from bed hearing her maid talking with a mad, less than angry woman, nevertheless still mad in Naomi's perspective, in the living room...really, this house is big she thinks. But hearing those voice she already knew who it is and easily got annoyed at the start of her day. "I should really be telling Joy not to let that old woman in" she said grumbly while quickly getting up to her feet to stop that woman barging inside her room because her room is her sanctuary. No one has the right to get inside than she alone...

"What the fuck Mom..It's fucking saturday. What's the fuss is about?.." she shouted at her while walking down the stairs. "Oh hi there, Love. I am glad to see you too." her mother smiled warmly at her. The smile that give her the warm fuzy feeling inside because it assures her. That someone is caring for her unconditionaly.

"What do you want Mom?" she made her way to the couch and sit down with her feet on the seat.

"Well, aside from I missed you. I'm here to ask you and your girlfriend for a dinner. Kieran and I is hosting a dinner on Tuesday...So you up for it?" said her mom scrutinizingly. It was yesterday she had learned from her bestfriend Anthea that her daughter actually has a girlfriend after Effy dropped the news to her. They are in a dinner meeting when Anthea said it and brought them into a fit of giggles. They have been pretty much observing Naomi and her attitude towards men and came to conclusion that she in fact is gay, no matter how much she is denying the allegations. They are in the mids of giggle fits when Anthea suggested that they should have dinner in Gina's house to be able to get to know the woman that puts her daughter in her shoes. And so early in the morning Gina made her way to Naomi's house to invite her over.

"And why are you hosting dinner on tuesday? It's as if you can cook mom..." and that reminded her of the dinner she had been at Emily's home...at least Mrs. Fitch don't have the guts to invite people over. Not like her mom, who seems to be so excited hosting dinner every now and then for people. It is not that bad actually, because everytime business people go to that dinner meetings, she made a point to ask her people to prepare the foods. But when it comes to family dinners which consists of Campbells and Stonems...her mom always prepare the foods. She claims that personal touches should be invested in those occasions to show how much you value your family. She always believed it is bollocks 'cause if you can't cook, why bother?

"We have to keep in touch with family, Naomi. You haven't introduced your girlfriend to me as well...how dare you by the way...and besides we have to invite the Stonems' because they always bother to invite us over even though I have a cow-of-a-daughter..." she rolled her eyes with that.

"Mom...Anthea is an amazing cook. She has the right to invite people over...phff..fine! just order someone else to prepare the meal please?.." she beg.

"Okay my dear..." her mom tutted. "I do know how much you hate my cooking. But I want you to make sure you'll come with your girlfriend...what is her name again?..."

"Emily Fitch." she said remembering her fiance's beautiful brown eyes. "Oh yes...Emily it is. I was trying to remember if it's Emma or Edilie.." Gina stood up and took her bag from the other side of the couch preparing to leave. "What on earth's name is Edilie?"

"Exactly my love...that is why I asked...wouldn't want my future daughter-in-law named Edilie, yes?" Naomi followed her through the door. Glad that her mom doesn't stay for long like she usually do. She has a lot to do and she can't spare so much more of her time talking with her mom. She sighs when older blonde opened the door. Another time to be wasted with dinner occasion.

"I should get going. I have meeting later this afternoon and plans to make with that dinner...Goodbye love.." her mom hugged her tightly and she missed the smell so she inhaled freely. "I really believed you are gay by the way..." and with that her mom closed the door before she'd ever say a word. She scowled...'Course she is not gay!.

* * *

It's Monday and she had called Emily in the middle of the day asking if she could meet up. But when she told her that she's at work she remember how stupid she is for forgetting that Emily is a pre-school teacher and this time around she is teaching. So she offered to visit her in the school. It takes a few seconds before the redhead agreed, thanked her and then hang up. She bought some flowers from a shop to be able to give her. She has to make it a point people will know she is Emily's fiance. It should be clear as well on her work place that Emily is to get married to prevent any suspicions on her part. After parking her car somewhere in front of the school gate, she made her way to the security area. She greeted the man in uniform.

"Hi...I'm here for Miss Fitch." she smiled at the man.

"Must be Miss Campbell you are...well she's been waiting for you...she at the room far end to the right." the man said with a warm smile. She replied her thank you and scanned the rooms looking over to the far end. Upon getting closer to the door she can hear her husky voice telling story to students, when she made it to the windows she saw the redhead making movements to act out the story to the little kids whose staring and gasping everytime she tell them some awful scenes from the big book she is holding...she is mesmerizing. She had never seen such a beautiful sight. She never liked teachers actually, except her mother's husband Kieran. He is her college professor by the way when he fell for her mother's annoying charm. But looking at Emily now and seeing her passion with the kids, she felt her heart beating wildly at her chest, and felt weak in her knees...What the fuck is happening to her?

Before she could move to back out from where she is standing and run for her dear life. She heard a man talking from behind that caught her momentarily stunned, she might have a heart attacked. "Oh..I'm sorry did I scare you?" Naomi turned around to see a man with curly brown hair and dress up with a long sleeved polo shirt neatly tucked in his pants, blue eyes full of concern.

"N-No...just a little taken aback, I guess.." she said gaining control of her heartbeat.

"I was just going to ask if you are looking for someone...perhaps your child. But seeing you for the first time might just be an indication that you are not a mother of one of the pupils...so I have to come over and ask you personally..." Naomi stared at the man confusedly. She had never met someone talked rapidly like that. She blinked a few times.

"Ah yes!..."she said after a beat. "Im..I'm actually here for Miss Fitch.." she said pointing on Emily's homeroom.

"Oh...I've never seen you before in here. Emily and I are best friends and share the same group of friends and I might have not met you before...I'm Jonah Jeremiah by the way, people normally call me JJ..." the man, called JJ offered his hand and she shook it lightly..

"I am Naomi Campbell..I'm...well,I am Emily's girlfriend..." she said not being sure if that's the right introduction. JJ seems shocked about that and tried to open his mouth when they heard Emily call over them.

"Naomi?..." Emily stood from the room's door saw JJ and made to walk over them. "Hi, Jay. Seems you two are getting to know each other. Do I have to introduce each one?..." Emily asked with amusement in the staring contest being held between her bestfriend and the blonde.

"No,..no I-I already have introduced myself to Naomi, Em. I just...she..she your girlfriend?..." JJ asked after dragging his eyes away from the blonde and fixed it with the brown ones. "Oh..well..it's kind of a long story. You know that time you and I have to visit a bar at two in the afternoon for a job? Well...Naomi is..well..she is..." Emily can't seem to say it so Naomi held her hand and faced her with a smile. Seemingly unaware that JJ already worked out that she is the millionaire that Emily is going to work for.

"Well..I am her fiance..." the blonde felt the need to hold Emily's hand and introduced herself that way. She can't understand why all of a sudden she felt as if JJ is to take the redhead away from her. So she has to hold her and stressed out the word "fiance" in case JJ don't understand the "hand holding". Instead of seeing JJ sad, which she is expecting, she found him smiling widely at them.

"Oh yes...she told me so much thing about you..Just don't expect you to be this stunning that's all. You know Emily used to be with more...ahmmm..how do you say it?..masculine is it?...well, not butch I guess..Just not so feminine like you are and very very beautiful..." JJ smiled more widely and winked at Emily, sending his message that he is playing along. He wanted to assure her that he understood and he wanted her to prevent the awkward explanations. Naomi doesn't have to know that he as well is aware of the arrangement. While the blonde is blushing furiously, she doesn't have any idea what is being undestood between the best friends. The only thing that is weird for her is that she thought JJ likes Emily but now he is trying to compliment her. Emily on the other hand draw out a breath and relaxed with what JJ said. She smiled warmly at him.

"I guess that's for me, right?" the redhead pointing at the flowers in Naomi's other hand.

"Oh..I'm sorry..yes! it is yours..."Naomi offered the flowers to the redhead, the smaller girl thanked her and smelled them. Naomi thought she is cute...what the fuck, Campbell?...JJ cleared his throat to make them know that he is still there. "Well...I'll leave you two into it. Nice to meet you Naomi.." he said to the blonde and Naomi said the same as he walked through the door next to Emily's homeroom.

"Can I borrow my hand for a moment?" Naomi's train of thoughts snapped at the husky voice of the girl beside her. She took her hand away from the redhead as if it will bite her. She blushed again with that, she became a total jerk blushing so many times around the redhead. "I just have to dismiss the kids..and then I'm all yours." Emily said blushing as well, she turned to the door as fast as she could to escape the awkward air after the hand holding.

* * *

Naomi waited until the last pupil left the room with a parent. She is sitting at the small chair beside the teacher's table and is now really bored to her bones. It's been thirty minutes now and she wondered if this is how Emily is everyday, the redhead is busy writing on her table and doesn't even seem to notice her. It's been thirty minutes as well, since parents come and go, greets Emily and inquire who she is in which the redhead would answer with something like "my fiance" and the parents will say how cute of a couple they are, or how thoughful of the blonde waiting for her and spending time with the kids. In which Naomi will roll her eyes, because if she was to be honest she doesn't want to bother talking with the little creatures playing and messing all around the room.

After a while the redhead stood from her table and walked through the little tables in the middle of the room. She picked up the toys that is all over the floor not making any noice than the clinking of her heels on the floor. Naomi observes how long Emily's legs are, for a height so small like Emily, her legs seems to long and silky in that skirt she is wearing. Every now and then as she picks up a toy she would bend herself and Naomi can't help but drag her eyes from her shoes up to her arse. She gulp slowly and blushed (again) furiously. She's fucking straight but Emily's body really is nice. She wondered how that small body became so sexy for a pre school teacher like her. Is that how it's suppose to be running all around chasing little ones all around the room? Must be a good exercise.

"See something you like?.." Emily asked amusedly at her clearly aware of how she is perving on her legs. She cleared her throat.."What is it?" she made sure to sound confused to be able to deny the fact that she know exactly what the redhead is talking about.

"Well I see you looking all around and so I have to ask if you liking the scenery, that's all." the redhead smiling mischievously, not hiding any hint that she is still talking about the same thing. She can't help but blushed at the idea that she won't be able to escape - she is busted.

"Well can you blame me?..It's been so lovely and I can't help but look..pleasing I might add.." what the fuck she is flirting!. With that the redhead blushed a little but seemingly satisfied, a small smirk graze her lips. "I am glad you liked it" oh my God the voice! Naomi thought with lots of things coming in and out of her head. She felt uncomfortable and feels sweat dripping on her forehead. She inhaled and exhaled trying to regain her composure. The redhead must have felt her discomfort, so she changed the subject and ask her why she visited.

"My mother invited us for a dinner tomorrow. And she specifically asked me to bring you with. So I was just going to inform you to wear something comfortable and casual tomorrow night. If you might as well free your time by six pm." she tried to take her mind off of Emily's legs and voice and focus in task at hand. Talk casually Naomi, you've seen and heard nothing...

"Oh...well I am free tomorrow night. Where are we going to meet?.." the redhead ask her seriously, seems to have forgotten about her previous perving and the uncomfortable flirting. "It's okay, Ems. I'll be picking you up from your flat and then we'll make our way together." she answered.

"Are we suppose to bring anything?..." Emily seems so nervous about the sudden dinner, she has to say something to make her relax. "No it wouldn't be important. Just be yourself Emily. You don't have to impress her. She is right irritating anyway. And please don't be intimidated by her annoying charm, she can be pretty handful at times..." she said remembering how embarrassing Gina can be.

"Oh right..well, thanks for telling me." Emily's smile not reaching her eyes. She made her way to her table fixing things on top of it, which doesn't even needed to be fixed for they are already neatly placed. She sensed her being fidgety so she asked her if she's ready to leave. The smaller woman just nodded and doesn't said anything, just grabbed her bag and walked her way to the door with the blonde following behind.

"Ems.." the woman turned to her with that. "I am telling them we are getting married ten days from now. I guess we should really work out how to convince them that we are in a relationship for a while. Your family doesn't give me so much trouble convincing them that I am your girlfriend. But my family can be really irritating about the details.." she said trying to make the redhead understand what she means.

"I understand Naoms,..I guess we should make up some stories about that then?..how about we discuss this over dinner. I am very much hungry.." Emily smiled at her. "Okay then, lead the way..."

. . . . .

**I just realized there's a part where I wrote "people" a lot of times in one sentence.. LOL **.. **If you happen to notice it, then you are a perfect beta reader for me..maybe you could be my beta reader? *hopeful eyes***

**Thanks for reading... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! First off, sorry it's been a while since I updated this story. Been busy and all that..so I am really really sorry for neglecting this story for a while. But hey I am back! I can't promise that this update will be constant but in between busy schedules I promise I will try to write and upload it as soon as my new beta reader have reviewed it.**

**And speaking of my new BETA Reader, I'd like to thank THE VECAR for taking time to review this chapter despite the same busy life. You are amazing.. :)**

**And to those who offered to beta read this story...thanks guys! it means a lot to know that people do care about this story, you are willing to take up the time to review my mess of a story..**

**And so to give you my next chapter! Disclaimer... SKINS not mine.  
**

* * *

****

Chapter 5: Meet the Parents 2

Emily took in her surroundings. The gate that Naomi's car made her way through was huge, the house was white painted and sophisticate structure and she couldn't help but admire how beautiful it truly was. The car park was too big for five cars already parked in it. Emily is not a car person she doesn't even know what car model they are in now or how expensive it might be. The only ones in their family with car are Katie and her Dad, she has a mopped though, and she is very much proud of it because she got it with her savings from when she was studying. So She's only guessing the obvious, the cars are very, very expensive.

As they enter the house, She kind of feels under dress with the rests of the place, she is only wearing a simple red dress just above her knees and boots to come along with it because she didn't feel like being too girly tonight. She thought this was a nice election seeing how Naomi looked at her earlier in front of her door, she smiled internally at how the blue eyes scanned her, and she thanked Katie in her mind for texting her in advice on what to wear. But now that they entered the door, she battled with her heart , what if Naomi's family dont approve her?. Well, not that she really were Naomi's girlfriend but it was a very bad feeling that a person don't like you and Naomi's silence on the whole ride did not help her at all.

After the woman, (Naomi called her Feona) , assisted them into the living room and thanked her warmly with a hug. They were greeted by the people sitting there, One of which she recognized as Effy, Naomi's bestfriend, from the bar that afternoon. She smirked upon noticing Naomi's hands on her s. that was one of the things they had agreed upon discussing their back up story yesterday. They agreed to make some physical contact to be able to express intimacy and comfort around each other. That s how people in a relationship act anyway, they couldn't get away with it if they act awkward and shy around each around, could they?

"Where's mom?..." Naomi asked when they reached the comfy looking living area. The house seem huge and still felt so homey in every part, it was like every corner of it was lived in and alive by itself. She couldn't help but think of what Naomi looked like when she lived in there, on her younger years, the blonde said there was where she grew up. She moved out when she went to uni but the house felt so warm that was hardly believable that her mom and stepdad were the only ones living in there.

"She's in the kitchen sorting out the goodies..." said the man with a beard that Emily guessed would be Kieran. Naomi had described each one of them and she made sure to remember such descriptions, like beard. "Aren t you going to introduce us to this lovely little lady.." he asked after looking at her as Emily blushed with the look the man was giving to her and his mischievous smile.

"Yes of course...this is Emily Fitch, my girlfriend..." the blonde said looking deep into her eyes. She got lost in them; she was only brought into reality by Naomi calling her name. "Ems, this is my annoying family..." the blonde said dismissing the necessity of introducing them one by one.

"Naomi,.." Emily was trying to get Naomi's attention who was making herself busy with pouring out wine into her glass. And so she tried again, "Naoms?.." the blonde noticed her at last, so she made sure she would hear her this time. "Don't you have to introduce them to me one by one...so I might know who they are individually?" she asked the blonde who stopped drinking her wine.

"ah yeah, baby. Silly me..." BABY?..she thought, they've never discussed the endearment. But hearing Naomi calling her "baby" sent butterflies into her stomach.

"Well, this old man is Kieran, my stepdad.." she looked and smiled shyly at the man.

"...this is the infamous Anthea Stonem, mom's best friend and business partner..." she looked at the woman sitting on a solo couch at the right side of Kieran. The woman smiled at her with a hint of interest on it.

"...this ugly man sitting next to my dad is Tony, Anthea's oldest child..." that guy was the manager of pub who flirted with her that day. "Oi, blondie I am not ugly, thank you very much!. this is Michelle my girl by the way" Tony said smiling bashfully introducing a pretty blonde girl next to him. He was right he is not ugly, but she doesn't like boys, sorry.

"...whatever dick!...you already know Effy, my best friend..." she caught piercing blue eyes with a smirk formed on her lips. She tried to smile wide to make people think they are well acquainted.

"...and that is The Gina Campbell..." she followed Naomi's finger pointing at a woman walking through the door with a napkin in hand. The older blonde, that looked so much like Naomi, approached her with great warm smile and enclosed her in a bone crushing hug. She couldn't help but hug her back because of the welcoming feeling the woman gave.

"Ahh...Emily Fitch at last...such a lovely lady. I see my daughter has a delicate taste, for a straight girl..." Gina said looking at her with her blue eyes and holding her shoulders.

"Apparently, not so straight at all..."Anthea said with a laughter feeding everyone in the room as well. naomi blushed furiously with that.

"Awww...Naomi dear, doing the blushing?...so cute..." Tony said childishly confirming that she is not alone in the blush-journey...everyone laughed loudly again, after hearing Naomi said "Fuck off!" she smiled a little at Naomi who returned her the same smile.

"Now that everyone is done making fun of my lesbian journey...why don't we all eat already?. This is why we came here for..." a clap caught everyone's attention towards the older Campbell who jumped a little with excitement. "Everyone...to the dining table..." with that everyone muttered "thank fuck its meal time at last" and made their way to the dinner.

"Here goes the tragedy, Ems..." Naomi smiled at her and took hold of her hand once more. She felt small warmth on her stomach again...  
. . . . .

* * *

They sat in the big dining table good for 12 people. Everyone talking with different topics and it seemed to emily that Naomi was the only child of the business people showing any interest with business profits, stocks, and market. Effy seemed bored playing with her beans and smiled at her every once in a while. While Tony was busy flirting with his girlfriend shamelessly. She busied herself eating the chicken on her big plate.

"Are you okay there love? what do you think of the meal?" Gina asked her after a while, She smiled at her and nodded. She wiped her mouth with the table napkin before openning her mouth.

"Yes, I am. The food is really delicious. It's been a while since I've been in a dinner occasion where the food is great. We always have this family dinners every second Friday of the month. But my mom is the worst cooker ever lived. We barely enjoy the meal." She said shyly. She didn't want to drop her mom like that but she was telling the truth.

"Oh please...Naomi actually believe the same thing about me. I just wish I was the one whom prepared the food. But Naomi here can't stand my cooking. She's just a cow anyway..." she said laughing at Naomi's scowled face. "...Anthea here though, is an amazing cooker. You should try her food some time. Whenever there's family dinner at her home."

"Yes, I will." Emily said smiling at Effy's mother. Getting excited with the prospect of tasting the older Stonem food, she really looked really interesting and mysterious just like her daughter. Like someone who doesn't give anything away.

"And what do you do for a living, little lady?." Kieran piped up after. Directing his question to her. She found his nickname for her really adorable. This man was really likeable in his own way.

"I am a pre school teacher. Not really glamorous and exciting. But I really enjoy being with kids. And teaching has been my passion since I was a kid. So I studied and I am following my dreams." she's actually felt embarrassed about telling them that her profession was her childhood ambition. If they were a different audience she'd be proud of saying those things. But saying it in front of a bunch of millionaires. She really wanted to die, because let's face it, Her job is nothing compare to their multi-millions businesses.

"Ah...another mind shaper you are. Well, I, myself, am a college professor. I'm actually a bit to old for that now. But what can I say, I'm just like you. Finding happiness on shaping the minds of little fuckers. Like This present generation, nothing but fuckwits, but still. They are young minds, and people like us are the ones to show them the real meaning of life. I always feel quite in a burden to teach them." Kieran said with a smile in his face, looking impress with his little speech. And what could she say?, he really sounded so passionate about it. And she's glad she's not the only one who felt this way about the job. It wasn't about the salary. Because really, the pay is far less than the effort. And she admired him, He's a nice one. And she realize she was not the only one admiring him. Because on the other side, Gina looked at him with admiration in the eyes and smile on her face. They are too cute.

"So...Emily, how are you and Naomi met?..." -ah, the magical question. Emily thought.

"Well..." she cleared her throat that suddenly went dry with the lack of communication to anyone for more than 15 minutes sitting at the table. Naomi looked intently at her, and noticed the table went silent, clearly waiting for her answer, they were looking straight at her. Or merely, observing her. She opened her mouth again.

We meet at one of Tony's bars. I was waiting for my twin sister and I just unexpectedly bumped into Naomi..." emily smiled, satisfied with her short answer. That was actually the main summary and she didn't feel like elaborating more, 'coz first of all, there was nothing to elaborate.

"That's one fucking boring love story..." Michelle suddenly burst out after a few minutes of silence in the table.

"Yeah,..say that again. Aren t there any supporting details to that?. Because believe it or not, that is rather disappointing." Anthea followed with calm and bored tone. emily felt deflated, Naomi was right, they can be annoying with the details. This is going to be bloody.

"Well...that s it, we were drunk and then there was love..." Naomi said exasperated. She was not helping at all. She tried to open her mouth again but the Stonem guy beat her to it.

"what about...sex? how the sex feels like? is it explosive?" He said grinning from ear to ear. What a perv.

"Shut it dick! Not everyone's interested in other people's sex life..." Naomi hissed and made emily blushed furiously. Oh let s not go there, Naomi and me, Explosive sex...sex with explosive Naomi and me. Oh shut up mind, I'm busy with the family. She thought.

"Oh don't be ridiculous love, that's actually rather interesting question. Come on, spill..." Gina said enthusiastically. Never in her life had she met a mother who's excited to know about her daughter's sex life. She blushed even more furiously with that. How could they move on from this question?. There was nothing to share. She looked everywhere and landed her eyes at Effy whom was smirking at her giving out indications that she was enjoying the whole situation.

"I think it's kind of personal. To Ask this kind of questions. Let's not make Emily, uncomfortable..." thank God for Kieran. "But really, Naomi. There is nothing wrong to tell you are not engaged in physical stuff. There's nothing bad with lack of sex. Anyone can manage to survive without it for years..." Kieran said seriously Making more hilarious all the funny things he said.

"Stop!...stop okay?..." Naomi screamed in the table. Shutting everyone up. "I...It's none of your fucking business okay?..." she said causing everyone in the table to protest again. It was kind of annoying, why do they have to be so persistent about the sex issue?. There are more important things to talk about than that.

"So what is it then, Emily?. Have you and Naomi done the deed?" Effy asked silently, all eyes trailed on her, suddenly crossing the table to focus on Emily. Uh uh.

"Uhh..." she said stupidly.."Wellll..."

"Yesss...?" everyone said in unison. Naomi's hands were on her face. It seemed like she was the one to solve this problem.

"Well you see...Naomi, as we all know is always busy. We rarely see each other." she said with a newly composed confidence. She can get away with this, alright. Everyone seemed too engross with the issue. They'd be willing to accept any detail. Gosh, they looked like paparazzi to her.

"...so we made this kind of agreement..." she felt Naomi holding her hand on top of the table. Telling her with pleading eyes not to give them the satisfaction they wanted. She held Naomi s hand firmly and said in a sickly sweet voice.

"It's okay baby. It seems that they are genuinely interested. Don't worry.." she smiled adding up rubs on the blondes hand. This seems to relax Naomi so she continued.  
"So..."

"SO?..." the table asked.

"So where were we...Oh the agreement." she said still caressing her fianc s hand. Everyone nodded furiously in great interest.

"We have agreed..since we rarely see each other, given that Naoms is always busy with work. We have decided to schedule our meet up." she couldn't even say the word while holding Naomi's hand.

"You mean sex..." Tony said grinning like a naughty child.

"Uh, yes...so whenever we get the chance we kind of ahmm..do it.." she said blushing.

"But my daughter is always busy with her nose on top of her work.." Gina said.  
"So that means..." then everyone laugh loudly.

"I knew you haven't touch you girlfriend, Blondie...so that's why you're so uptight!..." Tony said manically. Now that made it more embarrassing. She looked over at Naomi's face that was taking the same color than her redhair. She smiled sheepishly at her, and made the blonde laugh as well. She thought the blonde would get mad at her. But she seemed a genuine laugh. At least that made her feel less nervous.

"Okay..okay...yes, we don't have sex life. It's because everything have been crazy at the office. Mom you know it. But that doesn't mean I love her any less than I do.." OhMaGod LOVE...  
"...but now, Emily and I are getting married in ten days from now. So i guess, there's more room for it in the honeymoon.." the blonde smiled at the redhead whom smiled sheepishly at her. If only that were true then she will be the happiest person in the world. But then she reminded that this all was just a simple utter lie and she was bound to play along, because that was now her situation, being paid to lie and play along.

Small gasps were heard around the table. Everyone seemed genuinely shocked by what Naomi said. "Well, isn't that a great news," Gina said after gaining her composure back from the revelation. "It seems, my love, you are taking up my advice. And what can I say, Emily is really fitted to be your wife,.." Emily was taken back with what the older blonde said about her. If this were a normal set up, and she and the blonde sitting beside her were in real relationship getting married ten days , she would honestly be in teary-eye state. Because every woman would totally want to be approved by her fianc s mother, man or woman the fianc e would be.

"And now that this, that I've been really wanting to tell everyone is finally revealed. Why don't we all celebrate, because I will be tied down to an amazing woman ten days from now..." Naomi said with smirk on her face. Everybody agreed to that. Lifted their glasses of wine in the air and muttered their congratulatory greetings. Naomi held her hand and lifted her wine glass in front of her before seeping into it. Silently pleading for her to drink her own. She smiled and sipped her own wine. Thanking heaven that they were over it. Now she could finally enjoy the evening.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
